


A Hot Day

by princevector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eating a popsicle is certainly an interesting experience. Iwaizumi/Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Day

_It’s hot._

Whether or not that refers to the actual temperature outside or the scene that Iwaizumi is witnessing…

_No, it’s definitely the sweltering heat outside._

"Mmm~" His tongue swirls around the tip, the ice crystals collecting onto his tongue but some managing to melt and roll down the edge of his mouth and down his chin. What a mess.

Iwaizumi huffs. The noise of irritation does nothing.

"Ahh~" Oikawa’s tongue swirls around again, now this time he slides his mouth down over the frozen treat, taking slow and succulent sucks on the delicious treat. For a moment Iwaizumi swears the other sends a mischievous glance towards him, but at this point he thinks his mind’s playing tricks on him.

"Oikawa-"

"Haaaa~!" His mouth slides off the popsicle, letting his tongue swirl around the tip again before he turns towards his  _friend_. Oikawa runs his tongue over his lips, slowly in order to lap up the remnants of his dessert that he made such a mess of on himself. His brown eyes remain fixated on Iwaizumi the entire ordeal.

 _Shit, I wasn’t just imagining things,_ Iwaizumi internally scowls, face flushed with anger and embarrassment as he desperately tries to drag his gaze away. Oikawa chuckles.  _He notices his friend’s embarrassment._

"Say, Iwa-chan~" He hums, stepping over to the other while still holding the popsicle. Oikawa’s dangerously close to him and Iwaizumi isn’t liking it. Not that much. No way. 

_"Wanna taste?"_

Iwaizumi’s speechless. After all of that nonsense, and  _this_ is what comes out of his mouth. It's obnoxious, although not any more so than usual. In his mind he knew exactly how this would go down:

He'd pry the popsicle from Oikawa's hands, bite the icy treat in half, and relish in his friend's childish reaction. It was easy!

Except for the fact their faces were still dangerously close and Oikawa's lips looked even sweeter than-  _Aaaaand that thought did not just go through my head._

"Iwa-chan? What are you thinking about~?" The setter's voice snaps Iwaizumi out of his thoughts, but the situation hasn't changed, and Oikawa's still wearing that obnoxiously  _handsome_ smirk. Disgusting. 

He wasn't about ready to respond, but...

"Oh, I bet you were thinking about me-"

That was it. That pushed Iwaizumi to grab his friend by the collar, pulling him down so their lips met in a rough and rather unpleasant collision. The worst part is that Iwaizumi could  _feel_ Oikawa enjoying himself, kissing back with eager fervor. Although, it certainly wasn't the same kind of passion Iwaizumi was experiencing. This only irritated him more, and without thinking he bit down on the other's lower lip. It wasn't too hard, but enough for Oikawa to let out a quiet yelp.

"Ow ow ow! Iwa-chaaaaan! What was that for--"

Ignoring Oikawa's whining, Iwaizumi licked his lips, the sweetness of the popsicle now lingering on his own mouth. In the end, the popsicle was way too sweet and Oikawa was way too loud. But at least one of those problems wouldn't be changing any time soon, and Iwaizumi was surprisingly alright with that.

Iwaizumi sighed, mumbling under his breath.

_"It's hot."_


End file.
